


Start Again

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: They breathe together as one, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donniestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/gifts).



> another joetrick for donniestan, unprompted, and hopefully welcomed!

Joe’s kisses are a whisper across his skin, lips pressing soft over his mouth. Patrick’s unsure how he thought he could live without this for so long.

He turns his face into Joe’s neck, arms sliding up around his neck to pull him down again. “I’ve missed you so much.” Joe murmurs, and Patrick feels the sun inside him because of Joe’s light smile. “God...” Patrick wants so much more than this right now, wants to feel Joe alive against him like he hasn’t in so long.

“A year seemed like forever without you.” Patrick whispers, letting loose a small gasp when Joe’s hands tighten on his hips. Patrick can almost feel a fiery bond linking them together once more, changing them from two halves of a whole to something pure and forever Patrick and Joe. What matters now is that they’re together again, that their year-long parting is now over.

Joe chokes out a soft chuckle and holds him tighter. It’s not tight enough for Patrick. It never will be, not until they’re forever together, stuck as one. That’s when he’ll be content. “I’ll never let you leave again.” Joe tells him, voice softer than it’s ever been.

Patrick breathes in Joe. “I love you.” They breathe together as one, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Their arms tighten around each other, and Patrick feels his heart clenching. There’s nothing better than this, and there will never be anything better than this. Patrick’s sure of it.


End file.
